


Rainstorms

by Hekkenfeldt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekkenfeldt/pseuds/Hekkenfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankurou is wet, and is quite displeased by this fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainstorms

"Kiba, I'm _wet_."

Kiba looked up from where he was curled up on the floor with Akamaru, glanced to the rainstorm he could see outside the window, and then back at Kankurou, who was soaked and dripping on the floor. "Yes, I can see that."

"Kiba, I am wet and _displeased_."

Kiba snickered. "Well, that's what happens when you go outside without an umbrella."

"No," Kankurou scowled, "that's what happens when you invite me down to Konoha and don't tell me it's _monsoon season_."

"Kankurou, we don't _have_ monsoon season. And that's just a regular rainstorm."

Kankurou chucked his sopping wet hat at Kiba. "Fuck you! _That_ is a torrential downpour!!"

Kiba stared for a moment, then grinned wildly. "Kankurou, babe, you _have_ seen rain before, right?"

"Hmph. I most certainly have." Kankurou replied, giving him an embarrassed look that said that while he might have seen it before, it certainly hadn't been very often.

Kiba took a moment to laugh at Kankurou's disgruntled expression, before standing up. "Okay, that's it. Come on."

"Come where?"

Kiba grabbed his sleeve and tugged. "Just trust me, idiot."

* * *

"Kiba, why are we on the roof of your apartment building? In case you haven't noticed," Kankurou scowled and crossed his arms, "it's raining _here_ , too."

"Yup. That's the point. Now," he said, and started to undo his jeans, "take your clothes off."

Kankurou gaped. "What?! Put your fucking shorts back on, you freak!!"

Kiba laughed and rolled his eyes. "We're on the fucking roof, Kankurou. No one's watching. Now, strip!"

"I don't care! Why the fuck would I take my clothes _off_?! It's _pouring_!!"

"Because," Kiba grinned, showing all his teeth, "it's fun."

And Kankurou watched with disbelief as his seventeen-year-old boyfriend flung off his tank top, and began to dance in the rain.

"That's completely idiotic."

"It's fun, dude."

Kankurou scowled. " _You're_ idiotic. And I'm fucking _freezing_."

Kiba growled, and marched over to where Kankurou was standing. "Come off it, man. You've been totally no fun lately. I _know_ you're fucking stressed about all the extra meetings you've had to go to, but just trust me and loosen up for, like, ten minutes."

Kankurou sighed. "Fine, I'll get naked. But I'm not dancing. You look stupid."

Kiba grinned, pleased with the partial victory.

By the time Kankurou had removed all his clothes, Kiba had given up dancing and instead was spinning in circles, his head up and mouth open, drinking the rain.

"My sister and I, when we were kids? We used to do this all the time. We'd rip our clothes off in the middle of a storm and run out and play in the street."

Kankurou snorted. "Didn't your neighbors mind that there were a couple of naked kids in the street?"

"Fuck no," Kiba laughed. "The citizens of Konoha have _long_ ago learned to accept the fact that the Inuzuka tribe is weird." He stopped in front of Kankurou, and jumped in a puddle, splashing the puppeteer's ankles. "Come on, man. You're already wet. _Spin_."

Kankurou shook his head, but did as he was told. His boyfriend was a freak. Although, really, now that he had started, it was kind of fun. The rain, once he decided that he didn't care that he was getting wet, was a little relaxing. He tilted his head up, and grinned as the water splashed against is face.

He heard Kiba's laughter, and looked over, and stopped spinning, just stood and _watched_ him. There was his boyfriend, a grown killer, and he was splashing naked in puddles, laughing like a maniac, simply thrilled to be alive and wet. Kankurou smiled to himself, as the rain washed away weeks worth of stress and tiredness, and he remembered exactly why he had fallen in love with Kiba in the first place.

Kiba paused, noticing Kankurou had stopped. "Eh? Dizzy?"

"Something like that." he said, and smiled.

Kiba grinned back. "Wanna head in now?"

"Sure," he paused, picking up his clothes, watching Kiba struggle back into his wet garments. "What do we do now?"

"Now, we take a hot shower, curl up under warm blankets and watch the rest of the storm."

Kankurou followed Kiba back into the building, and together, they dripped their way down the empty halls.

"Kiba? I'm wet."

Kiba laughed. "Yeah, man. I noticed."

"No," Kankurou said, and grabbed Kiba's wrist, pulling him close, and shoving the other boy's hand down his soaking pants, to grab around his cock, the tip of which was wet with something that most definitely _wasn't_ rain. "I'm _wet_."

"Uh," Kiba started, then grinned wickedly up at his boyfriend. "Then I guess, we take a hot shower, curl up under some warm blankets, and.... do something other than watch the storm."

"Yeah," Kankurou grinned, leaning in to kiss Kiba. "I guess we do."


End file.
